Aquinora's Child
by PastMemories
Summary: Miko is about to find herself in a situation that she'd never thought would happen. After travelling for weeks, she ends up joining Fairy Tail where chaos ensues everyday, all day. She's thrown into a couple of dangerous missions and life-threatening moments, but that's nothing in this crazy guild. Her life is about to take a big turn for the better. GrayxOC
1. Chapter 1

_The Kingdom of Fiore, a neutral country of 17 million people, is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there everyday. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city their lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born…or rather, will continue to be born long into the future…And its name is…__**Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

"Wah, it's really hot today," a girl with pale blue hair said as she shielded her eyes from the blaring sun. Her gray furred companion walked next to her, dragging his feet. "What is with the sun today?" she sighed, shoulder slumping considerably. "And you'd think that at a time like this, we should be able to find some shade at least!" she rubbed away the sweat that trailed down the side of her face.

"You're the one to talk. I'm the one with fur all over me," the companion groaned. He stared at his paws in desperation. "Why…why was I born this way?" he cried out dramatically. "Wait," he paused with his arm extended out to point at a stall in the distance. "Is that a drink stand?"

"Where?" the pale haired girl squinted her eyes in the same direction. "Oh!" she clapped her hands in delight. "It is!" she grabbed a hold of her friend and ran towards it, as if she wasn't fatigued at all. The closer she got, the faster she ran. She skidded to a stop when she finally reached it and straightened up.

"Two bottles of ice cold water please!" she smiled at the owner of the small stand.

"Coming right up!" the man said as he went to the back and pulled out two bottles. "Here ya go," he exchanged them for a few Jewels. He watched as the girl and her cat chugged the liquid down in a matter of seconds. They wiped their mouths afterwards and threw the bottles into the trashcan.

"Say, do you know where the guild Fairy Tail is? I heard it was in this city," the girl asked the owner after a moment of silence.

"Fairy Tail, eh? I know where that trouble making guild is," his expression dropped slightly. "You see that building over there?" he pointed to the far distance. "That's the guild's place. Be careful around there; they're known for their recklessness." He took out a glass and started polishing it. "They cause a lot of damage here in Magnolia."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the directions!" the girl waved as she headed towards the colorful building. She ignored the man after he told her the initial directions to the guild. "We're really going towards Fairy Tail and then we'll get to meet all those well-known wizards, too! There's Gray and Natsu, Erza and Mirajane and their newest member Lucy!" the girl's pale blue eyes sparkled with glee as she envisioned them.

"Remember, Natsu is the most important," the feline reminded his partner. "We have to meet him no matter what," he crossed his arms.

"You're right," the girl nodded. "Let's get there faster then!" she grinned and sped down the streets of Magnolia. Her cat grabbed onto her arm before she took off, glad that he hadn't been left behind.

Before she could reach the building though, and explosion caused her to lose her balance and forced her to fall over.

"What was that?" she cried out as she rubbed a growing bump on her head.

"I think it came from Fairy Tail!" the cat shouted over the noise of a second explosion.

"Let's hurry then," she picked herself up and grabbed onto the paw of her partner. She then proceeded to run at top speed towards the guild building. As she arrived she saw the cheering of many people. She stood there watching them from the open doors. "A-ano," she stepped inside hesitantly. All sounds ceased as everyone's eyes snapped towards the newcomer.

"Hello, who are you?" a white haired women walked up to her. Her dark blue eyes were as bright as the smile on her face.

"M-mirajane," the pale haired girl gasped. She remembered seeing countless pictures of the said girl in various magazines. Her beauty was one of the most well known things in the magic world. "I am Miko Sorako, it's a pleasure to meet you," the girl bowed quickly. "This is my partner Sven," she motioned towards the gray colored cat.

_"That looks like Happy doesn't it?"_

_"Do you think it's the same species of cat?"_

_"I don't think I've seen hair like hers before."_

_"Is she a wizard?"_

Whispers echoed around the room, as they inquired about the young girl.

"The pleasures all mine. Now, what did you come here for?" Mirajane questioned politely.

"I'm looking for one of your wizards. Natsu Dragneel," Miko replied, eyes drifting around the room for a familiar pink headed male. She was quickly dissapointed when she couldn't find him.

"He's out right now doing a mission. We're not sure when he'll be back but he left just now so you might be able to catch him before he boards the train," Mirajane informed the girl.

"No, it's okay. He's bound to come back here for sure so I'll just check later," Miko smiled. "Thank you for your help," she bowed once again. It was her first time meeting someone that famous.

"Why don't you stay here for now? Maybe he'll come back soon?" Mirajane asked as the people in the room returned to their business.

"It's okay, I must find a place to stay for now anyways," Miko declined. "It was nice to meet you!" the girl waved before turning around and leaving.

* * *

"Sven, do you think this is a good place?" Miko asked the small feline. She nervously wrung her hand while waiting for his evaluation.

"It's small, but that's okay for the two of us," he looked the house up and down. The small house was quite old but with the lack of people living in it, it was in tact and in great condition. The white paint wasn't peeling but it had lost its shine long ago and the door was slightly faded.

"You think? And the rent is really cheap, too," Miko clapped her hands together happily. Sven nodded in approval. "I think we will take this one," she turned to a woman wearing glasses. The said woman nodded and wrote some notes onto a clipboard. She turned it so that it was facing Miko.

"Please sign here and it will be complete," she pointed at a line on the piece of paper. Miko grabbed the pen and scribbled her signature onto it, sealing the deal.

"Arigatou," the female wizard bowed to the older lady.

"No, no. Thank you," the woman responded. She dug into her purse and pulled out an object. "Here are the keys, have a good day. Rent must be paid every month." She tossed the gleaming pieces of metal to her, letting Miko fumble to catch it. She couldn't get a grip on the keys and they almost fell into the river next to her but Sven caught it just in time.

"If I wasn't here," Sven shook his head as he handed the keys towards her, not bothering to finish the sentence.

"Gomen, Sven. You always have to take care of me," she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"It's okay," he replied, climbing onto her shoulder. "Now let's see what this house looks like on the inside."

**A/N: Hello readers~ I hope you guys liked the first chapter! More to come soon! Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we check if Natsu's in?" Miko asked as she laid lazily on her new couch. "It's been a few days already." She let her head drop back onto the arm of the couch and watched the fan spin slowly on the ceiling.

"You're being impatient Miko," her furry friend replied as he stuffed his face with various kinds of fish. "Give it a few more days," he waved a paw as if to brush off her thought.

"Well I'm going to check whether you come with me or not," she huffed as she got up. She headed towards the door, putting on a white jacket along the way. She hesitated at the doorway and waited to see if Sven would make a last second decision to come along. She had a hand on the doorway with her head tilted to the side to watch Sven out of the corner of her eye. He just sat there eating, making no move to come over anytime soon. There was silence, followed by a sigh, before Miko left the house.

The shining sun brightened up the streets of Magnolia; the water shimmered from the rays of light. There were the soft callings of small birds in the distance of the bustling streets. Everything made it an overall good day to take a walk outside.

"The weather is great today," Miko smiled at the sky. Clouds lazed about in the blue ocean above, decorating the scenery with white fluffiness. "If Sven came he could've enjoyed this, too," she huffed and crossed her arms. A sudden eruption of cheers from the crowd a few ways ahead of her caught her attention. "What is going on?" she sped up her steps to check out the commotion. Sounds of fire erupting and swords swinging were the first clues to tell her that there was a fight. She caught a glimpse of red hair before a giant gong like sound went off. Miko finally squeezed past two people to see what was going on in the middle of the crowd.

"That's enough," Miko heard a voice declare. Her eyes were drawn to the only moving figure, seeing as how everyone was frozen stiff. It was a frog dressed in robes with some sort of fancy headdress. "Everyone stay where you are. I am a messenger of the council."

"The council?"

"A messenger?"

"Why did they send one here?"

"They're ignoring the scene in front of them, aren't they?"

Three people followed up by Lucy gasped. Miko almost did a double take at the blonde.

"It's Lucy!" the pale haired girl gasped in excitement. That's when she noticed the two people who were fighting in the first place. "Natsu and Erza?" her eyes widened considerably. "This crowd…it's Fairy Tail!" she gasped again.

"Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with 11 accounts of criminal property damage," the frog continued. "Erza Scarlet," the frog pointed out. "You are under arrest."

"Say _what_?" Natsu shouted. There was silence as everyone took that in.

"You must come with me," the frog motioned towards her. Erza unequipped, transforming back to her normal attire and nodded. With a straight face, she walked steadily towards the council messenger. The frog cuffed Erza's hands behind her back to ensure less resistance. Without an ounce of emotion, she was led away to her arrest. The crowd, slowly filling with anger, marched back to their guild building. Miko stood there in shock. Erza had been arrested? How could the council do this considering the circumstances? She shook her head; there must have been a reason.

"For now," Miko stared at the disappearing crowd of wizards. "I will have to retreat back to Sven."

* * *

"I told you so," Sven flew next to her with his arms crossed.

"I know, I know, I should've waited," Miko mumbled. "But that was just luck, Sven! Natsu was right in front of me! I could've…," she sighed. "Well! He's definitely at the guild now so right now is the best time to enter."

"Is that where we're headed to now?" Sven did a spin in the air before lazily dropping down to sit on her shoulder.

"Of course. We will finally get to meet Natsu," Miko smiled as she stopped in front of the giant doors to the building. "Let's do this Sven," Miko took a breath before slamming open the doors. There was a giant noise as the door swung open and hit the wall in one motion. "Natsu Dragneel!" Miko shouted. All eyes quickly fell on her as their past business was forgotten by the sudden intrusion. "I finally found you!" she pointed at the pink haired boy. Silence followed for a few seconds before everyone's magic circles appeared. They readied attacks towards her before Mirajane gasped and ran forward. She shielded the girl with her arms spread out.

"Stop!" Mirajane commanded. "This girl means no harm," she turned around to face Miko.

"Oh it's the girl from before!"

"So she's finally back?"

"I totally forgot about her!"

"Who is she? How do you know her?" Natsu asked, stepping forwards, his arms a flame.

"This is Miko, if I remember correctly. She came looking for you a few days ago," Mirajane answered as she motioned towards the girl in blue. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and made his way over to Miko.

"Why were you looking for me?" he asked, pointing towards himself. "I don't even know you."

"I came to fight you," Miko declared. "You're strong right? And you're a dragon slayer," Miko said.

"Aye!" a blue cat, known as Happy ran to Natsu's side. "Look Natsu!" Happy pointed towards the girl's shoulder.

"You have a Happy, too?" a blonde, Lucy, came up beside Natsu to look at Miko's companion. He was previously sitting contently on her shoulder.

"A Happy?" Sven asked.

"It talks!" some guild members shouted.

"I am no Happy. I am Sven," he said as he dropped onto the ground to face the blue cat. Natsu completely ignored the conversation happening between felines, only focusing on the girl in front of him. He's definitely never seen her before; the pale blue hair wasn't something he could easily forget if he did. Her attire was nothing flashy either, just a plain white skirt topped off with a fitted tank and a blue jacket. There was nothing showing that she was a wizard so was she just a common passerby?

"Aren't you going to fight me?" she asked. "I've been waiting for this day for my whole life."

"For your whole life?" everyone in the guild shouted in surprise.

"Yes, I made a promise to my guardian long ago that I challenge every single dragon slayer that I can. Whether I win or not is up to fate but I will fulfill that promise. So Natsu! I challenge you," Miko pointed at him. "Please help me fulfill my promise to Aquinora."

"Aquinora?" Natsu looked at her with curiosity.

"Aquinora is to me, as Igneel is to you," Miko replied.

"Does that mean…," Erza's eyes widened.

"Are you?" Lucy gasped.

"A dragon slayer?!" Natsu shouted as he took a step back.

**A/N: Here is our awaited Dragon Slayer! He finally meets Miko! What will this information bring to the Fairy Tail Guild?!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, I am a dragon slayer," Miko nodded honestly. "I was raised by the dragon Aquinora. She one day disappeared though, leaving without a goodbye or a trace, so that is why I'm here."

"So Aquinora left, just like Igneel," Natsu sighed, hopes shut down. For a second, he thought he was closer to finding Igneel. "Well anyways, I accept your challenge. Let's see how strong you are," he smirked, showing his slightly pointed teeth.

"Great," Miko grinned. "Shall we take this outside?" she asked seeing the master of the guild look a bit nervous.

"That would probably be the best idea," a short man wearing a jester hat butt in. "I don't want the guild hall destroyed by two slayers. I don't even want to know how much that'd cost to repair."

So everyone moved outside, granted they did not circle around the two just in case they got out of hand. And when it came to Natsu, everything always gets out of hand.

"Let the fight begin!" the old man shouted out with the crowd cheering behind him.

"I'll make you regret challenging me," Natsu smirked as his arms caught fire. "Here we go!" He charged towards the girl, taking a quick swing at her but she easily avoided it by stepping back. She maneuvered away from him, dodging his moves with ease.

"Aren't you going to attack back?" Natsu shouted as he tried to punch her again. "If you won't, I'll make you attack back!" he stopped into a fighting stance. He tilted his head back as his cheeks puffed out. He brought up his hands and curled them up towards his mouth. "Fire Dragon's…" a magic circled appeared in front of him. "Roar!" he shot out of stream of fire aimed right at Miko. Her eyes widened as she saw the oncoming danger.

"Miko!" Sven shouted. "Don't just stand there!"

Miko instantly reacted. She jumped into the air, just barely dodged it, and landed besides it. As she focused on landing perfectly, Natsu charged towards her, catching her by surprise. He landed a hit on her side, causing her to fly to the right and into a wall of a building. She coughed before getting back up.

"Let's have it your way," she growled. Instantly, her demeanor changed. Her eyes seemed to focus and sharpen into dragon eyed slits. "Water Dragon's," she growled. Her cheeks filled up with liquid, expanding to an enormous size. "Roar!" she retaliated and let a torrent of water hit Natsu.

"Tch, so you're a water dragon slayer," Natsu wiped his face. "I guess this makes it more fun," he laughed before his legs engulfed themselves in fire. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" his quick movements caught her off guard and she was sent flying into the same wall. Miko growled as she picked herself up. Small cuts adorned her limbs already.

"Time to focus," Miko mumbled to herself as she patted down her shirt. Bits of debris sprinkled off of the cloth and onto the floor. "Water Dragon's," Miko's hair started floating in the air as if a soft wind was blowing towards her. A pale blue magic circle appeared under her feet, indicating that she was about to attack in seconds. "Geyser!" she shouted as she stuck out her hands with her palms facing Natsu. As if shot by a cannon, a cylinder shaped form of water hit Natsu straight in the chest. He used his feet to skid to a stop causing pieces of cement to uproot.

"This it taking too long for my liking," Natsu said as he straightened himself out. "I'll end it now."

"Fire Dragon's…"

"Water Dragon's…"

"Iron Fist!" Natsu's fists were covered in fire.

"Torrent Gloves!" Miko's fists were engulfed in water.

The two dragon slayers rushed towards each other, one hand extended back and ready to hit. When they collided, a huge explosion went off, covering the area with dust. The wizards of the guild coughed as they were also covered with the dust. The hissing sound of steam indicated that fire and water had collided.

"Do you see them?" Gray asked Erza as he squinted through the haze.

"I don't," Erza replied as she took a step forward.

"They better not be dead," Gray sighed. The dust quickly cleared with one strong breeze revealing the two slayers with their hands on their knees. Both of them were breathing heavily but before they could call it a tie, Miko fell over unconscious.

"The victor is Natsu," Lucy's eyes widened. "Ah! Is the girl alright though?" the celestial wizard ran over to the fallen girl. She was bruised all over with cuts sprinkled here and there.

"Lucy, let's take her back to the guild building. We'll let her rest there," Mirajane put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Gray, can you carry her?"

The said ice wizard nodded, gently picking her up before heading towards the guild.

"Natsu, you really went all out didn't you," Lucy crossed her arms. "Even if she challenged you, shouldn't you have held back a little?"

"Well I mean, a fight's a fight," Natsu pouted. "She's a dragon slayer too you know. She went all out as well!"

"But that doesn't mean th-," Lucy started before someone interrupted her.

"Please, if I may input a thought," Sven raised a paw. "Miko will be fine, do not worry. She lives to know that someone can beat her so she can have the determination to be better. To train harder. This is the outcome that we knew was to happen," he lowered his paw.

"You see? Even her cat says so," Natsu huffed.

"Even so," Lucy trailed off, knowing she wasn't about to win this fight. "Well anyway, I'm going to check on her." Lucy made her way back to the guild, leaving the crowd behind.

* * *

"How is she Mirajane?" Erza asked as she took a good look at the girl. There was a piece of pale blue hair covering her milky white skin that Mirajane brushed to the side.

"She's recovering extremely quickly, it must be the dragon slayer magic," Mirajane concluded. "Look, almost all the cuts and bruises are gone already."

"That's amazing," Erza said honestly as she bent down to stare at a cut in her leg. She watched as it slowly closed itself and left no mark. "I don't think I've seen Natsu heal this quickly though." She stood back up, her armor making clanking noises as she did it.

"How strange," Mirajane put a finger to her chin. "Well whether or not that's true, she should be healed up in about a few hours. Let's go downstairs to make sure the guild isn't wrecked yet," the white-haired wizard smiled.

"Okay," Erza agreed before heading towards the door.

**A/N: I hoped you like it! The next chapter will be a bit longer then these three chapters so look forward to that! Leave a review if you liked it. :) Until next time! Sayonara~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Miko, wake up," I felt a soft thing poke my cheek.

"Mmm, five more minutes," I moaned as I turned onto my side.

"Not five more minutes. Get up now," I heard a growl before I felt something soft on my face. I opened my eyes to see cat butt.

"Sven!" I shouted in surprise and picked him up off my face. "What are you doing!"

"You wouldn't get up," he huffed. I set him down and looked around. Before I could ask where I was, Sven answered me. "You're in the guild building. You need to get up now."

"Okay, okay," I rubbed my eyes and got up. I put on my shoes that must've been taking off by whoever put me here. Then, I opened the door and peeked my head out. "Now how do we get back to the main room?"

"Follow me," Sven motioned with a paw as he walked down the hall. His tail swished from side to side with each step. I followed right behind him and soon we were at the mess hall again. "The master wants to speak to you," Sven motioned towards the short old man.

"Hello Miko," he greeted with a cheery wave. "Your fight with Natsu was pretty impressive!" he grinned.

"Thank you," I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "But you saw my defeat."

"Defeat is nothing," Makarov waved away the thought. "That was just a way of seeing where you stand. You can train harder and beat him," he smiled. "I was wondering though. Did you come here just to challenge Natsu or is there more?" he raised an eyebrow as he hopped off the counter. He had a knowing look twinkling in his eyes.

"I would also like to request to join this guild," I answered nervously. There was silence as the people of the guild awaited their master's words.

"Sure, why not?" he grinned cheekily.

"Really?" Miko gasped at his easy answer.

"Yeah," Makarov gave a thumbs up. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Miko! Mirajane, can you give Miko her stamp?"

"Sure!" the white haired beauty smiled kindly. She went behind the counter and pulled out a box. Inside, it was revealed that there was a stamp and an inkpad. "Where would you like it?" Miko took a moment to think about it before she rolled up her sleeve. "I want it right here please," she pointed the bare skin of her arm.

"One stamp coming right up!" Mirajane smiled as she pressed the cold inked stamp right below her shoulder. "You are now an official member of Fairy Tail. Welcome," she smiled as she stepped back to admire her work. "Oh," she gasped. "The stamp is a wonderful color," she giggled. I looked down at my arm to see what she meant and I was instantly pleased. It was my favorite shade of blue, the lightest of blues. The shade was almost the shade of my hair but just a bit darker.

"Thank you Mirajane. It's lovely," I gave her a content smile before letting my sleeve fall back into place.

"Now, I have a request," Makarov motioned me towards him. "I know this is a bit sudden but I need you to do something important. This concerns Lucy and Natsu's lives." This peaked my interest immediately. Natsu was the one I fought with and Lucy was the nice celestial wizard. "It seems they have taken an S-Class job which is forbidden," he started. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I want you to accompany Gray to stop them. It's too dangerous and they could get severely hurt," he ordered seriously. "This is your first mission as a Fairy Tail wizard."

"I accept this request," I said almost immediately. "Is there an idea of the estimated location of those two?"

"They should be near some ports. They're trying to get to an island so it should take them a while to find someone who'll give them a ride," Makarov said as he saw Gray at the entrance of the guild. "Gray, I have found you a partner for this," Makarov gave me a soft shove towards his direction. "Stay safe!"

The ice wizard stared at her for a minute before nodding. "Miko, hurry up!" Gray shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Coming!" I smiled before grabbing Sven and running towards him. "Which port do you think we should check first?" I slowed to a stop as I neared him.

"I've already eliminated most of them so we only have to check two," he opened up a map and pointed at two destinations circled in red.

"Wow, you're so cool Gray," I stared at the map in awe. How he managed to mark out two out of twenty ports in a matter of minutes was amazing.

"It was nothing," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Just some logical reasoning," he laughed it off. "But yeah, hopefully they haven't found a boat by now. I believe none of the sailors here are fond of the island anyways so they'll be pretty reluctant to take them."

"That's good," I nodded. "It'll be much easier for us to find and stop them before they're in water."

"We must get their quick nonetheless," Sven butt into the conversation. "Do you want me to scout ahead?" he asked the us.

"That would be great," Gray nodded towards the cat. He watched as Sven jumped into the air. When he was about to fall, white wings appeared on his back. "So you can fly, just like Happy."

"I can," Sven confirmed before soaring off to the first port they were checking.

"So," Gray tried to start conversation. It was slightly awkward, seeing as we barely knew each other. "You're a dragon slayer," he stated quietly. "Did your dragon also disappear then?" My breath caught in my throat when he asked. He saw me tense up and quickly waved his hands in front of him. "You don't have to tell me if it's an uncomfortable topic," he said quickly.

"Yes," I let out a shaky breath. "Aquinora was my dragon. She was the most beautiful shade of blue you could ever see. The same shade of the deep dark ocean. She cared for me, took care of every need, and treated me like her own. But just like that, one day she left without a trace," I sighed. "I never had a chance to thank her for taking care of me," I frowned and stared at the river we were walking along. It shimmered in the bright morning, reflecting the blurred images of me and Gray. "I miss her a lot."

"I'm sorry," Gray mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"Don't be," I gave a shaky smile. "I'm sure she had to leave for important matters. One day, if I reunite with her, I'll be able to tell her of my adventures and her, the same. I'm looking forward to that day the most."

"I hope that day will come for you and Natsu," Gray put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "But for now, while you're apart from Aquinora, think of Fairy Tail as your new family. We'll always be here to support you."

"Thanks Gray," I smiled.

"Miko! Gray!" I gasped as a soft ball of fur barreled into my arms. There lay a panting gray cat, Sven. "They weren't at that port."

"So the other one it is," Gray announced. "We're actually pretty close," he said as he pointed straight ahead. "If we keep going that way and then take a left followed by a right, we should be there."

"Then what are we waiting for? We have two wizards to stop!" I started running in the direction Gray directed.

"Hey wait for me!" he shouted as he ran after me. Our thundering footsteps were all I heard for minutes as we approached the harbor. When we reached there, we saw many crates, boats, and sailors wandering about their day.

"How do we find them in this mess?" Gray groaned at the amount of random happening. He had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Easy," I answered before tilting my chin up. I started sniffing around the place. The smells were mostly overpowered by the odor of salt and fish but I could catch the distinct smell of Lucy's perfume and Natsu's distinct burning smell. I started following the scent trail, focusing hard as the trail faded in and out often. Soon we could make out the distinct heads of the two wizards by their bright hair colors. Gray quickly snuck up behind them as they complained.

"Found you," Gray smirked with a hand on both their shoulders. They both jumped a few inches in the air in shock. The whipped around to see who it was.

"Gray!"

"Miko!"

"What are you two doing here?!" they screamed in unison.

"Orders from Gramps to bring you back," Gray stated bluntly. Natsu yelled in shock.

"The jig's up already?" the pink haired dragon slayer's eyes bulged out as he heard about the news. He had a sweat drop dripping down his face in panic.

"If you go back now, you might even get away without being expelled," Gray said with an evil smile. "We're going back," he said without hesitation.

"Expelled?" Lucy asked horrified. She seemed to almost faint at the thought of it all. "But I basically just joined!"

"As if! I'm going on an S-class quest!" Natsu growled, his teeth pointing slightly.

"You ain't got the skills to handle it," Gray retorted back. "If Erza finds out about this, you'll.." an aura of fear surrounded him as everything darkened behind him. You could almost picture Erza's face in the darkness, an angry Erza's face.

"Gray save me!" Happy flew onto Gray's shoulder, trembling in fear. "Those two forced me to come here with them," he ratted out the two wizards.

"I'm sure you followed on your own accord," Sven sweatdropped from his position on Miko's shoulder. The blue cat responded with a "hush."

"I'm going to face Erza down. I'm not gonna back down from this," Natsu clenched his fists. His teeth were clenched together in determination.

"This is a direct order from the master," Gray growled with his hands on his hips. The two opposites clashed foreheads as they argued. "I'm going to bring you back by force if I have to. Don't complain if you get hurt!" Gray pulled an arm back to ready an attack. A ice blue magic circle formed right in front of his fist.

"You're on!" Natsu shouted as his hand was engulfed in flames.

"Don't fight you guys," I said worriedly as I tried to get between the two.

"Magic?" I heard someone gasp in shock. "Are you wizards?" a sailor asked from his boat. All of us turned to look at the interrupting man. "Could you be here to lift the curse on the island?" At this, everyone's magic disappeared in an instant.

"Yeah," Natsu answered with a smile. He straightened himself out of the fighting position.

"Well, we were…" Lucy said nervously as she eyed me, Gray, and Sven.

"We won't let you go," I frowned, crossing my arms. "These are Makarov's orders."

"Get in the boat!" the sailor pointed at us.

"Eh?" Lucy gasped is surprise.

"Are you serious?" Natsu exclaimed in glee.

"Now wait a minute," Sven said as he held out a paw. In the next second, Natsu snickered and kicked Gray into the air. He was instantly knocked out with a forming bump on his head. He was about to kick us until he saw Sven's death glare and gave a second thought.

"You guys are coming with us to the island," he picked up Gray and slung him over the shoulder. "We're not leaving with you guys to go back to the guild so you might as well come with us."

"But master's orders-," I started before he kicked me as well. I was sent flying up before everything went dark.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, school definitely took it's toll on my free time. But no worries, it's summer now and I'm pretty lazy with nothing to do! Although I'll be leaving for China in a week and a half. I'll try to write a lot while I'm there and keep you guys updated!**


End file.
